Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define
Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam Define, 機動戦士Ζガンダム Define) is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroyuki Kitazume, first serialized in Gundam Ace in June 25, 2011. It is the sequel of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin and a reinterpretation of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, as it will closely follow the series' main storyline with minor changes. The manga will be overseen by Kenichi Matsuzaki, who wrote the anime and supervised by Yoshiyuki Tomino, for the series's mecha. Plot Ensign Reccoa Londe has provided the AEUG with information regarding possible mobile suit development at the civilian colonies of Green Noa. Lieutenant Quattro (Char Aznable) with his wingmen Lieutenant JGs Apolly (Andy) and Roberto (Ricardo) head to the colony to investigate. On Green Noa 1, Kamille Bidan is rushing to the spaceport where the Temptation, a ship a former One Year War ace is on, is docking. He’s hoping to get an autograph from the famed Captain Bright Noa. As Bright explains that he’s on duty, Jerid and company interrupt the two. Jerid smacktalks Bright for receiving a two rank demotion upon refusing to join the Titans and grabs Kamille’s photo saying he should sign it as an elite member of the Federation. The two get into a scuffle and Kamille is hauled off for questioning. Matosh questions Kamille about being an AEUG insider but just then he’s freed after his story checks out. Just as the handcuffs come off, the Gundam MK-II crashes into the building. Chapters Volume 1 *Struct.01 *Struct.02 *Struct.03 *Struct.04 Volume 2 *Struct.05 *Struct.06 *Struct.07 *Struct.08 Volume 3 *Struct.09 *Struct.10 *Struct.11 *Struct.12 Volume 4 *Struct.13 *Struct.14 *Struct.15 *Struct.EX 01 Volume 5 *Struct.16 *Struct.17 *Struct.18 *Struct.19 Volume 6 *Struct.20 *Struct.21 *Struct.22 *Struct.23 Uncompiled Chapters *Struct.24 *Struct.25 *Struct.26 *Struct.27 Characters Anti-Earth Union Group * Kamille Bidan * Fa Yuiry * Quattro Bajeena * Bright Noa * Apolly Bay * Roberto * Reccoa Londe * Henken Bekkener * Katz Kobayashi * Astonaige Medoz * Hasan * Kai Shiden * Anna Hanna * Toraja Toraja * Tripper * Samarn * Saegusa * Abu Dabia * Caesar * Callman * Hayaii * Manack * Torres * Emary Ounce * Madchar Mucha Titans * Bask Om * Jerid Messa * Kacricon Cacooler * Emma Sheen * Lila Milla Rira * Matosh * Franklin Bidan * Hilda Bidan * Four Murasame * Rosamia Badam * Jamaican Daninghan * Mouar Pharaoh * Sarah Zabiarov * Yazan Gable * Jamitov Hymem * Paptimus Scirocco * Ted Ayachi * Shelly Page * Eugene Deloor Anaheim Electronics *Wong Lee *Melanie Hue Carbine *Sumire Hongoh Axis *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi Luio & Company *Stephanie Luio Ambrosia *Irina *Mieze *Veronique *Jutta Klum Civilians *Margareta *Ramban Sqwarm *Mezun Mex *Amelia Mechanics AEUG Mobile Weapons *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-179 GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *MSZ-000 Zero Shiki *RX-77-01 Guncannon *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class *Space Launch *Base Jabber Anaheim Electronics Mobile Weapons *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias Vehicles and Support Units *La Vie en Rose Titans Mobile Weapons *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-106 Hizack *PMX-000 Messala Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class *Salamis Kai-class cruiser *Jupitris-class *Garuda-class Civilian * Transport Plane Gallery Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Vol 1 Cover.jpg|Define Vol.1 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Define Vol.2 Cover Vol.2.JPG Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Vol 3 Cover.jpg|Define Vol.3 201111000507_a.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Vol.4.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Vol.5.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta Define Vol.6.jpg Page0zzzzzzzzzzzzz011.jpg Gundamzzz6.jpg 1209.jpg 00f0218f243e0de6f6576287cbee3bc41331572074_full.jpg 1111_02.jpg 1202_01.jpg 1201_05.jpg 1204_01.jpg 1207_03.jpg 8fe4fdf44be17990.jpg 20111201151952-82887.jpg|Struct.01 20111201152002-71501.jpg|Struct.02 Fl4vo.jpg|Struct.03 z11.jpg|Struct.04 z12.jpg|Struct.05 z2012-1.jpg|Struct.06 z2012-2.jpg|Struct.07 z2012-3.jpg|Struct.08 z2012-4.jpg|Struct.09 z2012-5.jpg|Struct.10 z2012-6.jpg|Struct.11 z2012-7.jpg|Struct.12 R.jsp.jpg|Struct EX 01 Quattro Bajeena piloting the Prototype Rick Dias.jpg J9E6ZDOPiqj6X.jpg 5fd4422484b744095473a4043fac2cbae1b3.jpg 906995805f04f63eea9536b4861efcdce55d.jpg Defineexr.jsp.jpg 21d65dd685311c8a807443901af0412eb885.jpg Define78r.jsp.jpg Define77r.jsp.jpg Define76r.jsp.jpg 2fe95dd0.jpg Reishiki A.jpg Z Define Struct.20.jpg Z Define Struct.20.1.jpg Zeta Define Struct.22.jpg|Struct.22 Zeta Define Struct.23.jpg|Struct.23 Zeta Define Struct 24.jpg|Struct.24 Zeta Define Struct 25.jpg|Struct 25 Zeta Define Struct 26.jpg|Struct 26 Zeta Define Struct 27.jpg Zeta Define Struct 28.jpg References Z Gundam DeFine1598.jpg Z Gundam DeFine2302.jpg Z Gundam DeFine3262.jpg Z Gundam DeFine4222.jpg define49.jpg define7448.jpg Zeta Gundam Define MS File.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Z Define RMS-099 Rick Dias 1q.jpg Reishiki1.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 178.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 177.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 176.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 175.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 174.jpg Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define 173.jpg Trivia Editions *'Vol.1' ISBN 978-4-04-120067-4-C0979 *'Vol.2' ISBN 978-4-04-120179-4-C0979 *'Vol.3' ISBN 978-4-04-120338-5-C0979 *'Vol.4' ISBN 978-4-04-120491-7-C0979 *'Vol.5' ISBN 978-4-04-120634-8-C0979 *'Vol.6' ISBN 978-4-04-120790-1-C0979 *'Vol.7' ISBN 978-4-04-121014-7-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201108000661 *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define on Zeonic|Scanlations *http://www.muddy-walkers.com/ATZ/review/index.html *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/zdf.htm Category:Series